


Sinful Temptations

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: Rhaenys welcomed her baby brother home, in her own way.





	Sinful Temptations

 

 

 

 

Rhaenys took a glass of wine and continued to drink until her glass was empty, and repeated. If she wants to get through the next few hours, she needed all the help she can get.

 

Her half-brother Jon was a journalist and just returned after covering the war in Essos for the last six months. He even won an international award for best journalist and her grandmother decided that it was time to gather all the family for celebration even knowing that it'd be a disaster. Jon rarely visits the Targaryen mansion, located in the outskirts of the King's Landing. He lived on the other side of the city in a small apartment with his dog and his wall full of photographs. It wasn't like he hated all his family to stay away from them, just his dad.

 

It was no secret that Jon has a very low opinion of his dad since he was a kid. It's all started when Rhaegar had an affair with a young college girl named Lyanna Stark after Aegon's birth. The affair ended after Lyanna had learned that Rhaegar was a married man with two kids. It was only after seven years they leaned that Lyanna Stark was pregnant with Rhaegar's child when she dumped him. Unfortunately, Jon's mum died in her birthing bed due to an undetected clot a few hours after Jon's birth and her brother Mr. Stark was tasked to raise him.

 

The Starks did all they could to keep the Jon's existence a secret but Rhaegar found out about it. The Starks fought the Targaryens over the custody of little Jon but they are no match for the Targaryens. Rhaegar used all his influence and snatched his son away from the his mother's family. And just like that Jon Stark had become Jon Targaryen.

 

It's the middle of the dinner, when her dad Rhaegar decided to broach the dangerous subject. Rhaegar cleared his throat, “So when you are coming to the office?”, he asked looking at his youngest son. Their father raised all his children as his prodigies, the ones that will continue his business empire after him. Rhae and Egg did as told and joined Rhaegar when they graduated but Jon chose different against their father wishes. He decided he wanted to make his own path, did journalism and joined 'The Wall', an international news channel, based on King's Landing. He travelled all over the world and covered everything he got his hands, even risked his own life to cover the War in Essos which earned him 'The best journalist' award.

 

Jon looked up to Rhaegar, “why”. The entire dining table was in silence looking at her dad and her little brother.

 

Rhaegar dropped his spoon loudly on the plate, “You know why?”

 

Jon sighed, “I already made my decision clear”.

 

“That was years ago. You now made it to the top of your field and now it's time for you take up your rightful place”.

 

“And I'd like to remain at the top”, Jon replied casually sipping his wine. He finished his food and a servant quickly removed his plate from the table.

 

Before the situation could get any worse, her grandmother interwind, “Rhaegar, let him be. He is happy at what he is doing”. Her grandmother was the only one person who could control both Rhaegar and Jon. She did it more number of times than Rhaenys could count.

 

An uncomfortable silence loomed over the room, Rhaegar sighed in defeat, stood up from his seat, "You are a disappointment, you know that son".

 

“The feeling is mutual, Mr. Targaryen”, Jon replied in a mocking tone. Her dad stared at her little brother and quickly removed himself from his family to brood in private. Everyone at the table looked at each other and let out a relieved breath.

 

“So how's your work going, Jon”, her mum Elia questioned. Even though Jon was the result of her father's infidelity, her mother Elia raised him as her own.

 

Jon smiled at Elia, “I'm chasing a new story about the corruption in the city”.

 

“You better be careful you little brat. You hear me”, it was her grandmother who lectured Rhae's baby brother. Jon nodded with a bright smile and the conversation continued for a thirty more minutes. Jon kissed everyone goodnight and left for his apartment in his car with Ghost, his giant white malamute. Jon left Ghost in her care when he went to Essos. 

 

Two hours later, Rhaenys found herself outside Jon's apartment, waiting to welcome her little brother in her own way. Rhae entered the unlock code and ventured into her brother's apartment. Ghost greeted her enthusiastically even though they were separated just a couple of hours ago. She heard that the shower was running in the bath and decided to wait for him.

 

She wandered around and noticed a few new photographs on the wall along with old beautiful framed ones. He had a series of black and whites on one wall, several prints of the same woman on a beach. Hands, feet, tummy, shoulders, back, legs, toes, and finally one of just her face. She was gorgeous. 

 

Rhaenys noticed that the sound of the shower stopped and turned around to see the bathroom door opening. Jon emerged from the bathroom, grinning as he brushed the dark hair from his eyes weaing only a towel. 

 

“Do you like it?”, he asked pointing fingers at the pictures.

 

“I do”, she replied and walked over to him. She cirlcled her hands around his heard and pressed her body against his. “I missed you, baby brother”, she whispered in his ear and pushed her lips into his. Everyone in their family loved her baby brother but Rhaenys loved him more than others, in her own different way. The love she has for Jon is special, something erotic and tempting. Just his scent was enough to send her into a heady trance, one that doesn't end until he fucks her raw and leave her boneless.

 

 

It was all started when Rhae, Egg, and Jon went to the Summer Isles, three years ago. Egg passed out after a few rounds in his room and Jon and Rhae talked, talked and talked and suddendly Rhae found herself on Jon's lap, devouring his full lips. They both know it was wrong but that didn't stop them from exploring each other's naked bodies and fucking each other's brains out. They both wanted to end it but failed miserably. Jon was her drug, her addiction, one that she could never be able to resist.

 

“Rhae we shouldn't!”, he breathed out in between their kiss but didn't make any effort to stop her. Instead, his hands found her bottom and squeezed her cheeks tightly. Rhae moaned at the contact and bit his lip.

 

“That what I told last time”, she purred seductively. His kiss deepened, his tongue delving into her mouth before she explored his in turn. All while they held each other tight and Jon’s hard cock was pressed against her. “And then you showed me why we belong together that night”, she added removing the towel from his hip.

 

Rhae heard him groan in her mouth when she wrapped her hand round his cock and squeezed it hard. She stroked it softly and soon he began to push himself against her hand. She kissed his lips and left a trail of kisses all the way down to his abdomen.

 

She kissed the top of his cock and used her other hand to take a hold of his sack. With one hand holding his balls and the other firmly gripping his cock, Rhae took the head into her mouth. She always loved the feel of it in her mouth, hot, soft and hard at the same time. The slight salty taste of his precum made her even hornier, and she felt Jon's hands on her head, running his fingers through her dark ringlet hair.

 

“Rhae”, he moaned as she swirled her tongue around the tip.

 

“sshhhhh! Let your big sister take care of you, baby brother”. She opened her mouth wider and took the whole of his cock until his head hit her back of her throat. With exquisite slowness, she pulled her mouth up his cock, her tongue pressing it against the roof of her mouth, until, with a quick breath, she plunged down on it again. Jon gasped, and held her head in place while he savoured the sensation of her mouth around him. She snaked her hands around his abdomen and squeezed his hard ass.

  
  
After a few minutes, his breath came shorter, harder and he was panting. Rhae began to pump his cock in rhythm with her mouth, and with Jon's moan, knew that he was close. As his body stiffened, she sensed his balls tighten and the spasm erupting into her mouth. He quickly pulled his cock out and began stroking it faster. Her hands joined his own and pumped in rhythm. A dozen stroke later, he came harder with a low growl, his seed spurting into the air like a winter snow.

 

He looked down at her with an animalistic look and pulled her up. Both their lips crashed for an hungry kiss, tongues delving into each others, moaning wildly. He then lifted her off the ground, carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on his, their bed with a feral look.

 

Biting her lip with a smile, she peeled off her own tee and quickly crawled over to him at the edge of the bed and kissed him full of his lips.

 

He cradled her face in his hands as she continued to kiss him long and hot. Jon unhooked her bra and leaned forward to lay her back on the bed. Rhaenys's dark hair fans out behind her onto the pillows.

 

Her knees opened naturally, and he settled between them. She pushed up and rubbed herself against him through her jeans. Jon kissed his way down her neck and collarbone, coming face to face with her pebbled breasts. Rhaenys’s hands knead his shoulder blades as he licked a circle around her dark small center. She was breathing fast and urgent. He flicked his tongue over her nipple quickly until she groaned his name.

 

The minute the word left her lips, he closed his mouth over her nipple and suckle hard. For a few minutes, he kept licking, sucking, and scraping her pointy little peak and switch to the other tit and give the the same attention.

 

Rhaenys felt herself writhing under him, bucking and rubbing herself on any part of his body she can reach. It’s shameless but Jon and her had forgotten that word a long ago.

 

Rhaenys knew Jon liked to be in control and she preferred it as well. He licked a trail down the center of her stomach, then crawled lower. He unbuttoned her pant and pushed it off along with her soaking wet panties. He slipped her heels off and licked another path up her inner thigh till he was on level with her neat patch of dark curls.

 

He nibbled his way around her womanhood and rubbed his nose into her tiny, coarse patch. Rhae gasped and moaned as he growled into her. Her eyes were now closed and her legs snaked around his head.

 

He rubbed again, kissing her outer lips. “Gods! I missed your smell sister.”, he breathed into her. Her hands clenched the blanket tightly.

 

Jon groaned, “I want to eat you all night”. Knowing her brother's appetite towards her, Rhaenys was sure that he might actually do that all night.

 

He licked up her slit, and she arched off the bed with a moan. He pushed her hips down with his hands, holding her immobile as he did it again and again and again until she cried out louder.

 

“That’s it, sister—let your baby brother hear you.”

 

Up and down, over and over, he licked her from end to end. He pushed her thighs apart, spreading her wider, and push in and out of her, fucking her with his tongue.

 

Her head rolled side to side as high-pitched moans echoed from her throat. She’s incoherent, and her toes buried into his shoulders, but that didn't stop his relentless attack on her cunt. In one motion, he sucked her firm little clit into his mouth and slipped two fingers inside her.

 

Rhaenys felt her blood rushing through her body, as her orgasm started to built up. She began to pant, and clutching the blanket below. “Jon! Jon!”

 

Still pumping in and out with his hand, he flattened his tongue and rubbed steady, hard circles on her clit. Rhae knew Jon loved to have her screaming and hearing her wild screams always charged him up even more. “Oh God, oh God, oh God…God!”, she chanted wildly as he moved his fingers faster, in perfect sync with his tongue.

 

Rhaenys grabbed his dark curls on his head and pushed his head further in her. She moaned in passion, and thrashed on the bed, helpless to stop the wave that was quickly approaching.

 

"Jon, oh baby, I'm going to come! Don't stop!", she screamed. Her whole body shook and her knees got weak, and finally, she stiffened up, lifting her ass up high off the bed. His fingers kept fucking her, and as she felt herself beginning to let loose. Her juices flooded out of her body in a gush, coating his tongue and face. He lapped them up with his tongue. She let her death grip in his hair loosen and eased her herself away from his mouth, and sat up.

 

He wiped his face with his hand, and took a condom from the drawer. She grabbed it quickly and slid it over his length with a mischievous grin. He leaned over her, and she pulled him down and kissed him hard.

 

He positioned himself at her entrance and she yelped when he slid it into her hot wet waiting cunt in one quick motion. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he pushed himself slowly inside of her while kissing and nipping at her neck.

 

Jon grunted wildly and caught her mouth in a fiery kiss. Both moaned hard into each other's mouth as he pushed in and out of her. The pleasure was flowing through her body, seeping into her muscles from her bloodstream. She buckled her hips to match his thrusts.

 

“Oh, God, Jon…. Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Baby Brother!” she screamed in pleasure as Jon started to thrust faster. Harder. His arms were straight on either side of her head. Her tits bounced every time he surged forward, and he bent his body flexibly to feast on them. He pushed into her, fast and merciless. Pure heated pleasure swelled all over her body.

 

Their bodies slapped together over and over, hard and quick for several minutes. He hooked one arm under her knee and raised her leg up over his shoulder.

 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuckkkkk!", Rhaenys panted as her body bounced up and down quickly under him on the bed.

 

His right hand squeezed her butt while the other groped her breast taking her to the highest level of pleasure. “Yes, like that. God, yes! Jon…”, she screamed closing her eyes shut as felt the building of her climax. He flipped her around in one swift motion and entered her from behind. She moaned at the contact and shut her eyes.

 

He brought a hand to her clit and placed his fingers above her clit, so each time he pushed forward, she bucked up against his fingers.

 

“Harder, Jon. Fuck me harder.”, she demanded and he did just that. He pushed into her mercilessly until she’s pinned against the bed, her cheek resting on the soft mattress. He pounded rough and fast. Her gratified screams echoed off the walls.

 

Rhaenys felt her legs shake vigorously and then she had gone stiff yet again. A strangled moan leaked from her lips as her peak hit harder than the last one. Jon continued to plough her dripping fleshy cunt from behind and managed a few more thrusts before exploding himself inside the condom. His arms collapsed, and his full weight fell on her. He rolled off her panting heavily, wiping the sweat from his face.

 

“I missed you baby brother”, she said in between her breaths, laying beside Jon. He smiled and pulled her towards him, “And I you big sister”, he breathed in her locks. A sense of shame clouded her mind but it quickly vanished when Jon kissed her head. _'If it was wrong then why it felt so good'_ , she thought to herself and hugged her brother tightly.   

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are most welcome.


End file.
